


Wings! Wings for everyone!

by T1m3lrdruth



Series: Supernatural happenings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, M/M, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1m3lrdruth/pseuds/T1m3lrdruth
Summary: Dean and Sam wake up with angel wings, and they have no clue why or how but no they can also see castiels and Gabriel's wings too.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural happenings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712248
Kudos: 37





	1. Witches

Team free will plus Gabriel had just arrived back at the bunker after a particularly easy hunt, and Sam didnt feel so confident about it as Dean did... "haha! Did you see that witch bitches face when i pulled the gun out on her?!" Dean exlaimed, reminding the three other men of his 'triumph'. "Yes Dean, we were also there" the younger angel reminded him. "Yeah i know that Cas, but i bet she thought that she had us in the palm of her hand! Didn't expect those witch killin' bullets did she, eh Sammy!" Dean grinned. "We get it Dean" Sam shook his head, honestly his older brother can act like such a kid. "You ok Samsquash? You seem a more... irritable than usual" Gabriel pouted as he poked Sam's arm. "I'm fine Gabriel" He replied swatting Gabriel's hand away, "I just- dont you think it was way too easy?" Gabriel raised his eyebrows "Don't give me that look, you know what i mean. I dont think its over, thats all." Sam sighed feeling a wave of fatigue wash over him. "i-im gonna go to bed" he said yawning as he shuffed out of the room. Gabriel shrugged "well that was odd" he said as he turned to face dean and Cas, but only one pair of bright blue eyes looked back at him. "Where's Dean?" He asked, now terribly confused. "He went to his room five minutes ago, he said *air quote* 'im gonna get some winks while gabriel flirts with my brother' *air quote* and walked off chuckling to himself" Cas shrugged as he explained. "oh... Wait what?!" Gabriel yelled, a furious shade of red stained his cheeks. Cas shugged again and began to walk towards tge nearest sofa, where he sat himself down awkwardly. Gabriel eyed the younger angel and transported himself behind Cas. "Say Cassie, how are things between you and Deano?" the arkangel grinned evily. "What are you implying Gabriel?" Cas yawned, he quckliy brought his hand up to his mouth and turned to meet his brothers shocked face. "that shouldn't happen" Gabriel said, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "G-gabriel, somethings... not right" Cas began before battling to keep his eyes open. "what the?" Gabe placed his hand on his brothers forehead and began searching for the cause. A sudden wave of tiredness washed over Gabriel as he finally singled out the problem. "Damn witch!" he spat before dropping to the floor asleep. 


	2. Wings 101

Mermories of the night before were hazy for sam, he could remember the witch bitch that Dean killed, but oddly couldn't remember how he came to be face planting his bed. The moose groaned, sitting up and stretching out an uncomfortable pain in his back. Sam hummed as he ran his hand over his face, trying to rub away any tiredness that was resided on his face. He swung his lanky legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up but felt an unnatural weight behind him which caused him to tumble loudly on to the floor. "What in the-?!" Sam slowly looked behind his back to see three pairs of chocolate brown wings. The wings were splayed akwardly on the floor, holding the younger winchester down. Sam stared at them in shock, the roots and downy feathers were a rich dark chocolate, which lightened down the longer feathers into a deep gold. If Sam said that he didn't actually like them- he would be lying. The hunter willed them to straighten, hoping that he might have some control over them. The wings slowly began to shift and expand to their full length, allowing sam to carefully push himself off the floor. Sam finally balanced himself, the wings folded neatly behind his back before he heard shouting from down the corridor. "SON OF A BITCH! THAT STUPID HAG IS GONNA PAY!!!" Dean yelled angrily. The younger hunter ran quickly (basically really clumsily) to Dean's room before flining openthe wooden door. Dean stood in the middle of the room, a pair of sandy wings that contained streaks of brown and pure blonde protruded from his back and were flapping wildly as he panicked and cursed. " S-sam?! You got em too?!" Dean said looking behind his brother. "Y-yeah, your seem pretty wild" Sam tried to lighten the mood. "Shut it bitch!" Dean growled. One of his wings shot out and knocked an entire shelf of objects to the floor with a loud BANG. "I'll go get Cas!" Sam said running down the corridor before Dean could protest. Sam ran into the bunkers living room, he found gabriel on the floor, three pairs of practially molten gold wings lay haphazardly around him and cas sprawled out on the sofa, ink black wings draped over the sides. "Gabe!" Sam nudged the arkangel with his foot. "ten more minutes...." he yawned, tucking himself up into a ball and using his wings as blankets. "Cas?" Sam asked as he shook Cas' shoulder. "Sam? Whats going on?" Castiel asked, now sitting up, tilting his head in confusion. "this" Sam extended all six wings, Cas' eyes widened, Sam folded them again "I should wake Gabe" he turned to the angel huddled on the floor. "Gabriel" Sam said this more seriously now, the arkangel looked up at the hunter. "whats up sammich?" he looked back down but did a double take, jaw hung open at the sight of brown wings behind the Winchester's back. "holy chuck....". "Dean's gottem too, and they wont stop flapping about" Sam said quckly looking that the two angel for help. Cas and Gabriel was stood up in an instant and followed Sam to Dean's room where his wings were still twitching and flapping uncontrollably. "Dean" Cas stepped towards the Winchester, careful not to touch or to be hit by the rabid wings "i know its crazy and weird but you need to calm down, wings act on emotion and act erratic when overwhelmed." Castiel explained, now infront of Dean. He let his own midnight wings extend behind him, trying to show the older Winchester how to move them with more control. Sam amd Gabriel watched from the doorway, as Deans wings began copying Castiel's movements. "T-thanks Cas" Dean looked bashfully at Cas who nodded curtly, a tint of pink on his tan cheeks. "now if you two are finished having eye sex, Samantha probably want so say something." Gabriel smirked. Sam gave dean the best bitch face that he could muster. "I told you so" Gabriel held in a laugh as deans face turned sour, the feathers on his wings puffed and ruffled as they flew up into a high arc. Despite being confined by both gabriel and the doorway, Sams wings automatically rose and spread to their full span. "damn guys, you need to chill out!" Gabriel gave the Winchesters a wonky smile "I'm sure that Cassie will agree with me when i say that we need to teach you guys about these wings or you two are going to be walking around and asserting your 'manly dominance' alllll over each other." Gabe's wings were calm and folded against his back as he squeezed his way past the wall of feathers, inserting himself between the brothers Sam flushed red and attempted to fold his wings down but only managed to lower them slightly. "I think some lessons would be beneficial." Castiel nodded. Gabriel smirked before snaping his fingers, the room spun and the cream walls of the bunker faded away, Dean's dark carpet was replaced with vibrant stems of grass and tall olk trees seemed to fence the feild into a square, Gabriel had transported them to a secluded field somewhere in the world. "next time could you give us a warning?!" Dean huffed from the ground where he had toppled over. "Yeah that would be nice" the arkangel looked over at sammy who was using a tree to keep himself from falling over. Gabriel rolled his eyes "Is it just me Cassie or are they TOTALLY overreacting?". The angels head tilded to the side in confusion "i-im not sure Gabriel" "agh your no help" the angel pouted. "soooo, are you going to show us how to fly or summit?" Dean asked, now stood up. "oh Deano how you flatter me, jumping into flying now would be pridal suicide" Gabriel laughed "first me and my amazing assistant angel of the lord Castiel will teach you the grand biology of wings" the arkangel wiggled his eyebrows enthusiastically, making sam immediately face palm. "oooooookay! Lets start with the basics, Cassie if you please?" the trickster smirked as a presentation board with the words "wings 101" written across it. Cas stepped up beside it and flipped the cover paper over, revealing another slide underneath. "number 1! Wings are normally invisible, im guessing that the spell that the witch put on us caused mine and Castiel's to become visable by you guys." Gabriel pondered, stroking his chin "anyway, showing someone else who isnt family your wings is a... Very, lets say romantic gesture" gabriel wiggled his eyebrows again, a blush reappeared on Castiel's cheeks. "so if I were to openly expand all wings willingly for someone to see, say Dean, the human equivalent would basically be me flashing him. Got it?" gabe asked spinning from the presentation board to the Winchesters, his golden wings ruffled in excitement. Dean looked at Cas in shock, " s-so cas angel flashed me?!" he shouted pointing at cas accusingly as his face turned a deep crimson, his wings shifted into a stiff, almost shocked looking position. "I was helping you!" cas argued back "but basically yes" he mumbled under his breath, not wanting to admit it to his face. Gabe cleared his throat "anywhoooo, numero dos!" he proclaimed in the worst spanish accent ever "wings are sensitive! Large build up of emotions caused wings to become unpredictable and erratic, which was greatly demonstrated by Dean. Wings are also sensitive physically, thats why cas didnt justrun up to you and grab your wings" the arkangel explained, pointing a pointing stick that he poofed up at the oldest winchester. "Samsquash, for the sake of learing would you come up here and extend a wing, if you please" the evil smile on Gabriel's face made sam uneasy. "yeah" he drawled slowly, walking towards Gabriel and extending a slightly shakey wing. Gabriel pointed his pointer at the fluffy area at the top of Sam's wing. "these are converts!" he said in his presenter voice "at the base of some feathers are oil glands! These keep the feathers waterproof but also act as a cleaning agent" he explained pointing at random areas on Sam's wing. "wings malt and loose feathers so dont panic like a mad man when some drop out" Gabriel squinted at Dean accusingly. "and if i were to do this-" Gabriel discarded the pointer, brought his hand up to Sam's wing and placed it on the smaller feathers and tugged gently. Sam felt a sudden rush of warmth and pleasure spread across his body and wings, his face now beet red. "The grand moose is now incredibly embarrassed" Gabriel smirked as Sam looked at Gabriel in pure disbelief. The younger winchester's one man staring competition was interrupted by Dean who was on the floor in a fit of laughter, his wings shook slightly with every ragged breath he took. "dean?" Cas looked at the hunter with squinted eyes and confusion. "Shut it jerk!" Sam yelled, his own wings curled around him in embarrassment. "Guys! This is super duper important!" Gabriel groaned, his golden feathers ruffled. "we dont know how long you two are stuck with these so you need to know about maintenance, keeping wings clean and how to care for them" Castiel explained catching the hunters attention. "Thank you Cas" Gabriel sighed. "You MUST clean your wings at least once a week okayyyyy" the angel patronised, he let his own wing extend. "what you want to do is massage the base of the feathers until your hand becomes oily, see?" Gabriel lifted his hand towards the winchesters "then you GENTLY smooth it over the secondary and primary feathers" he explained "You still with me Deano?" the arkangel asked flicking a rock he found on the ground at deans bored ass face


End file.
